Hansel et Gretel
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 3. Il était une fois, dans un village sombrant dans la misère, Reon, un pauvre bucheron alpha, se retrouve obligé d'abandonner ses deux enfants, l'alpha Taichi et l'omega Eita dans les bois sous la pression de leur belle-mère beta. Ils ne doivent leur salut qu'à une étrange maison au coeur d'une clairière. Yaoi. TenSemi, KawaShira.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Hansel et Gretel ne m'appartiennent pas_

 **Hellou, voici la version d'Hansel et Gretel à la sauce Haikyuu/Omegaverse. Après moult hésitations, j'ai décidé que cela serait une spéciale Shiratorizawa (mis à part Oikawa qui sera très brièvement mentionné) avec comme couples vedettes du TenSemi et du KawaShira. Merci infiniment Link02, kama-chan59 et Nanouluce pour vos reviews sur Switched sweets et Pour une rose. Bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une fois, dans un village où perdurait la misère, vivait un honnête bucheron alpha d'une grande pauvreté. Reon, c'était son nom, avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts malgré l'aide de ses deux fils Taichi et Eita et il fut accablé par la pression constante de sa seconde épouse, qui détesta ses deux enfants, en particulier le plus jeune.

Si Taichi était bien vu au village parce qu'il était un alpha, cela ne fut pas le cas pour son frère cadet à cause du fait qu'il fut le seul omega masculin du village et que leur mère fut malheureusement décédée en le mettant au monde. Les ragots allèrent donc bon train dans le village et sa belle-mère faisait tout pour davantage les alimenter, les villageois étant déjà aigris à cause de la famine et de la maladie.

Eita fut charrié, rejeté et les alphas du village avaient tendance à le poursuivre pour leur plaisir personnel. Il ne dut son salut qu'à son grande frère dont la grande taille et la carrure robuste, en dépit de sa maigreur apparente, faisait fuir les assaillants. L'omega s'en voulait d'être un fardeau pour Taichi.

Ce dernier, dont le tempérament taciturne intimidait la plupart du temps, le protégeait toujours et faisait en sorte qu'il ne souffrit pas de la faim en lui donnant sa ration lors du diner mais l'alpha en payait le prix après.

Un soir, peu après le diner, Taichi surprit une conversation entre leur père et leur belle-mère. Eita dormait profondément dans leur chambre tandis qu'il se dirigeait aux cuisines pour chercher un pichet d'eau. "Cela ne peut plus durer Reon, harangua la femme à voix basse, on ne va plus tenir avec deux bouches en plus à nourrir. De plus, tu as entendu ce que disent les villageois sur Eita? Il serait la source de tous nos malheurs."

Reon ne voulait pas abandonner ses enfants. Il savait que les villageois souffraient et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils rejetaient tous sur son fils cadet. De plus, il tenait énormément à ses fils même s'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir leur offrir une vie décente. Peu de personnes s'arrêtèrent auprès de leur village en raison de cette épidémie qui sévissait. Malheureusement, l'alpha ne put dire non à son épouse.

Cette dernière l'avait beaucoup réconforté après que la mère de Taichi et d'Eita les eut quittés et sans elle, il n'aurait certainement pas remonté la pente, de même qu'il se sentait trop faible pour lui dire d'arrêter de rejeter la faute sur ses fils. "De toute façon, renchérit-elle, Taichi et Eita sont suffisament assez grands pour se débrouiller dans la forêt, non? Ils sont trop maigrelets pour que la sorcière de la foret veuille les dévorer."

 _Elle veut nous abandonner dans la foret?_

Taichi réfléchit à un moyen pour qu'Eita et lui puissent retrouver leur chemin quand il eut une idée. Des cailloux blancs se trouvaient près de leur chaumièr. Comme ceux-ci étaient visibles à la lueur de la lune, voilà le subterfuge idéal. Le blond partit donc discrètement dehors en ramasser quelques uns qu'il mit ensuite dans une petite bourse. D'après les rumeurs, une sorcière avide de chair humaine habiterait dans la forêt en usant de sa magie pour attirer des proies.

Hors de question que son frère et lui finissent en pâture à cet être maléfique.

L'alpha regagna ensuite son foyer et partit dans sa chambre où il réveilla son frère afin de lui expliquer la situation. Le lendemain matin, leur belle-mère les réveilla de bonne heure. "Debout, les paresseux, votre père et moi allons chercher du bois dans la forêt et vous venez avec nous. Deux paires de bras en plus nous seront utiles."

Eita grommela en pensant que c'était surtout elle qui restait au foyer soi-disant pour rapiécier leurs vêtements alors qu'ils partaient travailler en compagnie de leur père mais comme il connaissait les sentiments de celui-ci envers cette femme, il ne préféra ne rien dire. Reon les attendit à l'entrée, un sentiment de culpabilité envahissant son coeur. Il feignit de sourire à leur arrivée. "Allons chercher du bois en famille, leur proposa-t-il, cela fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça tous ensemble."

Taichi et Eita hochèrent la tête d'un air contrit, attristés de voir leur père ainsi. "Tenez, fit leur belle-mère en leur donnant une demi-miche de pain, voilà de quoi manger pour midi. Maintenant, au travail."

Les deux frères opinèrent de nouveau de la tête et les suivirent dans la foret, Taichi laissant discrètement des caillous blancs sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière. "Nous allons nous occuper de ce secteur, déclara Reon en montrant où sa femme et lui allaient, vous irez un peu plus loin. On se retrouve dans cette clairière à la tombée de la nuit.

\- D'accord, père, confirma Eita d'un ton à la fois triste et résigné, allons-y Taichi."

L'alpha hocha la tête en le suivant dans les bois. Les deux frères ramassèrent des brindilles et coupèrent un peu de bois que leurs forces leur permirent de faire. Quand ils eurent faim, ils se partageant la miche de pain que leur belle-mère leur avait donnés et lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, Taichi et Eita retournèrent dans la clairière où ils se reposèrent, assis contre le pied d'un arbre.

Le bucheron et sa femme les trouvèrent ainsi au coucher du soleil, plongés dans un profond sommeil. "C'est le moment de partir, lui chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas les réveiller. Reon leur fit quand même un feu avec quelques brindilles afin qu'ils ne prirent pas froid puis les deux parents partirent en prenant le bois qu'ils avaient ramassé en plus du sien et de celui de son épouse.

L'alpha se refusa à les regarder un instant de plus, de peur que sa résolution vacille.

 _Désolé, les enfants._

Il fit nuit noire lorsque l'alpha et son frère omega se réveillèrent de nouveau. "Bon, déclara Eita en s'étirant, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. J'ai vraiment hate de voir la tête de notre belle-mère, hein Taichi?"

Le chatain hocha la tête pendant qu'il éteignit le feu. Taichi espérait que son plan fonctionna, ce qui fut le cas à son grand soulagement. Les caillous blancs que l'alpha avait posé sur le chemin brillaient au clair de lune tels des petites perles. "Allons-y, fit-il à son frère qui lui sourit, fier qu'il eut trouvé une idée si judicieuse.

Dire que la belle-mère fut contrariée de leur retour relevait de l'euphémisme. Cependant, elle ne fit rien paraitre. "Vous avez réussi à reteouver votre chemin?, demanda-t-elle en feignant son inquiétude, on va a cherchés toute l'après-midi mais impossible de vous retrouver. Votre père et moi étions inquiets, vous savez?"

Eita regardait son père fuir leur regard mais la voix criarde de sa belle-mère le tira de ses pensées : "Allez vous reposer dans votre chambre, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en les poussant légèrement vers la pièce où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir, vous devez être fatigué après avoir fait tout ce chemin."

Taichi et Eita partirent dans leur chambre sans mot dire et se posèrent chacun dans leur lit en attendant que leurs parents rentrèrent dans la leur. De toute façon, ils iraient ramasser des caillous blancs dès que ceux-ci dormiraient si jamais leur belle-mère décidait de leur refaire le coup de l'abandon dans la forêt, ce qui était plus que probable.

Reon s'avachit sur sa chaise, à la fois soulagé de revoir ses deux fils et honteux de leur avoir fait ça. Les critiques de sa femme l'épuisèrent davantage : "Bon sang, Reon, nous n'avons plus qu'une miche de pain comme provisions, on ne peut plus les nourrir. Nous allons les perdre dans les bois demain mais cette fois-ci, ils ne reviendront pas."

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment...La femme sortit dehors et vit un chemin fait de cailloux blancs venant dans la forêt.

 _Je vois. De toute façon, les animaux vont les disperser au court de la nuit. Par contre, il va falloir que je les empêche d'en ramasser sinon ils risquaient de revenir._

Et c'était hors de question, elle avait assez de son mari à s'occuper.

Taichi se leva dès qu'il eut entendu son père et sa belle-mère regagner leurs chambres. L'alpha découvrit cependant à son grand malheur que la porte d'entrée fut vérouillée. Sa belle-mère avait donc découvert le pot aux roses.

Il repartit donc dans sa chambre et en fit part à Eita. "Qu'allons-nous faire, Taichi?, lui demanda le blond, on risque de se faire dévorer par la sorcière de la forêt si nous restons coincés dans les bois." L'omega fit fi des gargouillements de leurs ventres, leur dernier repas étant leur miche de pain de ce midi. "Nous trouverons bien une solution, Eita, le réconforta Taichi en le prenant dans ses bras.

Eita se retint de pleurer. Le blond ne put en vouloir à son père, le pauvre ne faisait que subir le comportement tyrannique de leur belle-mère et il savait combien il l'aimait. Son frère avait beau essayer de le rassurer mais il commençait à perdre espoir.

Les deux frères s'allongèrent ensuite dans leurs lits respectifs, trop fatigués pour rêver et trop tristes pour réfléchir à une alternative. Le lendemain, lorsque leur père les amena dans la forêt, Taichi usa des miettes de la miche de pain offerte par sa belle-mère avant de partir, une tentative désespérée pour créer de nouveau un chemin vers leur foyer. En voyant les oiseaux en train de les manger aussitôt qu'il en parsemait, le chatain abandonna.

Cela ne servait plus à rien.

Reon les amena dans la clairière de la dernière fois, leur indiquant une destination quelconque comme lieu où il allait chercher du bois. "Je reviendrai au coucher du soleil, leur mentit-il en baissant les yeux, bon courage de votre coté pour chercher du bois."

Taichi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son père pour le rassurer : "Bon courage à toi aussi, papa.

\- Nous nous débrouillerons pour dénicher le meilleur bois possible, renchérit Eita en lui adressant un sourire de façade, comme ça, tu en tireras de meilleurs bénéfices."

Reon réprima ses larmes et leur adressa un sourire désolé. Sa femme avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus les nourrir et Eita étant un omega, il attirait la haine des villageois dont les marchands acceptaient avec grande peine qu'ils vinrent dans leurs boutiques. Cela ne justifiait de les abandonner bien sûr, comme il s'en voulait...La voix de Taichi le tira de ses pensées amères. "Papa, Eita et moi allons dans les bois commencer la coupe, déclara son fils ainé.

\- D'accord, Taichi, fit Reon en les regardant partir au fin fond de la foret. Il savait qu'ils faisaient ça afin qu'il n'eut pas à souffrir de la colère de sa femme. Celle-ci devait certainement être au village en train d'annoncer la disparition de ses fils. Le bucheron savait qu'ils seraient plus cléments avec eux après avoir eu vent de la nouvelle mais ce "sacrifice" lui laissa un goût bien amer.

Reon repartit donc chez lui, tout en souhaitant du fond de son coeur que quelqu'un puisse aider ses deux enfants.

Taichi et Eita déambulèrent au fin fond des bois afin de sortir de la forêt pour trouver sur un village ami. La faim les taraudait de plus en plus, le blond vit son frère vaciller au point qu'il en lâcha sa hache. "Taichi!" L'omega se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se maintenir, mettant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. _Bon sang, il pâlit à vue d'oeil._ Lui aussi se sentait faiblir, ne souhaitant maintenant qu'une chose : trouver de quoi manger pour Taichi et lui. _Je vais d'abord chercher une clairière ou un bosquet où nous poser._

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin. Eita continua d'avancer tout en soutenant son frère quand une odeur douce et sucrée flotta dans l'air, le faisant presque saliver. "Tu le sens aussi, Taichi?"

Son frère hocha faiblement la tête. Cette senteur lui évoquait les patisseries que leur mère faisait alors qu'elle attendait Eita mais il y eut d'autres effluves aussi, une délicieuse fragrance d'orange amère qui lui plut d'emblée. Un omega était tout proche.

Ils décidèrent alors de suivre cette odeur alléchante qui les mena jusqu'à une clairière où se trouvait la plus improbable des maisons. "Je rêve ou cette maison est en pain d'épices?, s'étonna Eita. Non, ça doit être une hallucination due à la faim.

La chaumière ressemblait pourtant à un gâteau géant avec des murs en pain d'épices décorés de zébrures en chocolat blanc dont les cadres des fenêtres furent en sucre glace, la toiture semblait être faite de chocolat noir constellé de petits morceaux de prâliné.

Un régal pour les yeux.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent de cette étrange bâtisse, les gargouillis de leur ventre se faisant entendre et tâtêrent un mur près d'une des fenêtres, s'étonnant de la texture moëlleuse et spongieuse sous leurs doigts. Taichi sentit encore cette odeur d'orange amère mais son appétit passa en premier. L'alpha arracha un morceau du rebord de la fenêtre sous l'oeil abasourdi de son petit frère et le goûta. "C'est comestible, tu peux y aller." Ils se goinfrèrent donc, grignotant avec délice le cadre de la fenêtre en sucre glace afin de se rassasier de cette faim qui n'avait que trop duré.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de cette demeure en pain d'épices, Kenjirou termina l'inventaire des plantes qu'il restait dans l'étagère à ingrédients. Il était sur le point de ranger le dernier bocal quand il vit un des murs de la maison en train de s'effriter au niveau de la fenêtre.

Quelqu'un était en train de la manger, non, au vu des odeurs, il y eut deux personnes, la première qui évoquait du citron confit, appartenait à un omega et la seconde, très plaisante de praliné, venait d'un alpha.

Par contre, cette dernière semblait se disperser ce qui était fort inquiétant. Le magicien sortit dehors pour avertir les intrus. "Hé, c'est une propriété privée, ici!"

Taichi et Eita s'arrêtèrent de manger aussi sec, les joues pleines de miettes de pain d'épices, à la vue du jeune homme chatain devant eux. "Nous sommes désolés, déclara Eita après avoir avalé une dernière bouchée, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé, mon frère et moi et nous..., Taichi s'évanouit à coté de lui, Taichi!" Kenjirou se précipita vers l'homme qui s'était écroulé. Apparemment, c'était lui l'alpha à la douce odeur dispersée et lui, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs, semblaient bien maigres.

Ils ne doivent pas manger à leur faim mais tout d'abord vérifions l'état de santé de celui qui s'est évanoui. "Il a de la fièvre, constata-t-il en effleurant le front de sa main. Eita paniqua. Taichi avait du attraper la maladie qui sévissait dans leur village. "Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il auprès du propriétaire de la maison, soignez-le, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Nous allons d'abord emmener votre frère à l'intérieur, proposa calmement Kenjirou, je lui donnerai quelque chose pour soulager sa fièvre et je vous préparerai un chocolat chaud pour vous requinquer.

Par contre, vous allez raconter votre histoire au véritable maitre de ces lieux, je ne suis que son assistant." Le blond fut inquiet, il fut content de rencontrer un autre omega masculin comme lui mais si son maitre n'était pas d'accord..." Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes, le rassura Kenjirou pendant qu'ils portèrent tous deux Taichi jusqu'à la maison, celui qui a bati cette maison a beau être un sorcier et un alpha, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, vous verrez. Je m'appelle Kenjirou, au fait.

\- Eita et mon frère s'appelle Taichi.

\- Cela lui va bien, murmura Kenjirou en admirant l'alpha endormi. Il ne niait pas qu'il le trouvait attirant en dépit de son apparence rachitique et son odeur de praliné était tout simplement délicieuse.

Ils menèrent Taichi dans une des chambres où ils l'allongèrent et le couvrirent d'un drap. Eita veilla ensuite sur son frère en s'installant à son chevet. La sorcière des rumeurs existait donc à ceci prêt qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier et au vu de la maison où il se trouvait serait plus un amateur de patisseries que de chair humaine. L'omega blond espérait qu'il ferait preuve de clémence à leurs égards.

Satori avait fini sa petite ballade dans la foret. Son panier était rempli de plantes nécessaires à ces douceurs magiques et l'alpha fut bien content d'en avoir trouvé autant. "J'ai bien fait d'avoir emménagé ici." Au moins, c'était un endroit paisible. Bon, les habitants du village voisin refusaient son aide sous prétexte qu'il était un sorcier et si cela continuait, l'épidémie qui sévissait chez eux risquait de les décimer entièrement. Cependant, il n'allait pas leur forcer la main.

Le sorcier partit donc en direction de la clairière en pensant qu'il allait devoir ensuite retourner au royaume vendre ses créations. C'était le moment qu'il aimait le moins, tout ce tumulte, cela l'épuisait à force. Des effluves parvinrent à ses narines. Une senteur provenant d'un omega qu'il trouvait bien alléchante. _Mmmm, du citron confit...Attends, l'odeur de Kenjirou rappelle celle de l'orange amère._ Satori se souvint que son ami était occupé à faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. Et s'il était en danger?

Le sorcier courut jusque dans la clairière pour découvrir une de ses fenêtres en partie dévorée. "Non, mon chef d'oeuvre." Il rentra ensuite dans la demeure retrouver son assistant. "Kenjirou, tout va bien? Tu as réussi à neutraliser les intr...Oh!" L'alpha roux s'interrompit au moment même où il croisa des prunelles grises d'une grande beauté mais d'une grande tristesse.

Il avait trouvé l'omega à qui cette odeur de citron confit appartenait et lui, qui d'habitude ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, il venait d'en avoir un. _Par contre, le pauvre est maigre comme un clou_. "Tu aurais pu me prévenir de la venue d'un si bel invité, Kenjirou."

Ce dernier, qui était en train d'éponger le front fiévreux du frère du bel invité en question, le présenta : "Voici Eita, un omega venant du village voisin. Je suis en train de soigner son frère Taichi qui, lui, est un alpha. Ce sont eux qui ont mangé le rebord de la fenêtre."

Satori détailla le corps de l'endormi. Lui aussi avait presque la peau sur les os. _Ils devaient mourir de faim pour s'attaquer à ma maison, qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?_ Son regard se posa de nouveau sur cet omega à la magnifique chevelure blonde cendrée. Celui-ci buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud tout en le toisant avec inquiétude pour ensuite couver son frère d'un regard protecteur. Il anticipe probablement ce que je vais leur faire.

Eita sursauta en sentant une main rassurante sur son épaule : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Satori, se présenta l'alpha avec un doux sourire, sorcier professionnel et patissier à mes heures perdues. Que vous est-il arrivé à ton frère et à toi pour que vous en veniez à manger mon chef d'oeuvre culinaire?"

Le blond eut un petit rire suite à cette présentation. Ce sorcier ne semblait pas se prendre au sérieux et même si son visage semblait un peu étrange, l'omega trouvait que cela ajoutait à son charme. Eita lui raconta donc leur histoire à Taichi et à lui, la situation de leur père et la façon dont le village le traitait.

Satori écouta tout bien entendu et fut bien content de ne pas aider ces villageois si étroits d'esprit même si sa conscience professionnelle le taraudait pour qu'il le fasse. Par contre, les agissements de la belle-mère restèrent au travers de sa gorge. "Je peux lui donner une ou deux de mes douceurs magiques au chocolat noir avec un supplément de métamorphose en fouine, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non!, s'empressa de dire Eita, mon père l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà."

Le sorcier fut encore plus touché pour la douceur et la gentillesse de cet omega : il subissait beaucoup de choses mais il pensait avant tout aux êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Une raison de plus pour tomber encore plus amoureux de lui. Cependant, Satori comptait d'abord les aider son frère et lui, il verrait pour lui faire la cour ensuite. "Kenjirou, ordonna-t-il à son assistant, comme tu es plus doué que moi en matière de plats qui tiennent au corps, tu vas t'occuper du frère d'Eita en le remettant sur pied et le remplumer un peu par la même occasion, l'alpha s'approcha ensuite de lui afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, et puis je sais qu'il t'a tapé dans l'oeil alors profites-en pour faire connaissance avec lui dès qu'il ira un peu mieux."

Kenjirou rougit en entendant l'allusion, un peu énervé que Satori l'eut percé à jour. "D'accord.

\- Bien, fit Satori en rejoignant Eita pour lui annoncer, tu vas venir avec moi et devenir mon assistant le temps que ton frère se remette de la maladie. Celle-ci est sans gravité si elle est soignée à temps, il se rembrunit, je souhaitais enrayer l'épidémie présente dans ton village mais les habitants m'ont vite fait de me traiter comme un démon.

\- Ils ont colporté une rumeur comme quoi une sorcière avide de chair humaine vivait dans la forêt, lui expliqua Eita.

\- Je vois, fit le sorcier, ils ont du faire ça pour éviter que l'on vienne à ma rencontre. En tous cas, poursuivit-il en soupirant, cela ne m'empèchera pas d'accomplir mon travail un jour."

Eita le regarda prendre d'une étagère la maquette d'un étal fait en chocolat et en pain d'épices. "Tu vas m'accompagner au royaume, nous irons au marché ensemble, comme ça.

\- Bon courage pour les ventes, Satori, dit Kenjirou en essorant la serviette sur la bassine qu'il tenait sur les genoux, et salue le roi de ma part.

\- Merci, Kenjirou et je n'y manquerai pas."

Eita suivit le sorcier jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison et fut intrigué en le voyant prendre un balais situé près de l'entrée dehors pour se mettre à califourchon dessus. "Allez, monte derrière et accroche-toi à moi pour éviter de tomber." Inutile de dire que l'omega fut bien dubitatif mais il fit quand même ce que Satori lui demanda, humant en même temps un agréable parfum de châtaigne émanant de l'alpha devant lui...Pour aussitôt pousser un cri lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent tous les deux dans le ciel. "On va où comme çaaaaa?

\- Au royaume de Shiratorizawa, répondit joyeusement le sorcier, je vais vendre mes douceurs pour me faire un peu d'argent et acheter des provisions. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de choses à manger à la maison."

Eita s'accrocha à Satori en fermant les yeux. L'alpha savoura cette étreinte en souriant et commença à baisser d'altitude lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cité royale. Le blond ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'ils atterirent au coeur de la citadelle où se trouvaient une multitude de stands en guise de marché. L'omega suivit le sorcier qui repéra une place de libre tout en saluant les passants qui semblaient bien le connaitre. "Merci pour tout, fit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tout le monde a l'air de vous aimer, remarqua Eita pendant que Satori sortit le petit étal de sa manche pour le poser à terre.

\- Oh, j'ai juste enrayé une épidémie présente dans le royaume, déclara le sorcier avec désinvolture tout en agrandissant l'étal à l'aide de sa magie, j'étais le mage du roi à l'époque donc cela faisait partie du boulot.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous quitter le royaume?, demanda Eita avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller, ce qui l'embarassa, désolé.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais?, fit Satori en lui adressant un grand sourire, sinon j'avais envie d'être au vert et le roi m'a aussi chargé d'une mission, poursuivit le sorcier tout en faisant apparaitre toutes sortes de gateaux sur l'étalage à l'aide de son baton, bon, Kenjirou m'a suivi car il prend son rôle d'assistant un peu trop au sérieux même s'il est mon ami d'enfance, il cassa ensuite un morceau de l'étalage pour le donner à Eita, tiens, c'est du chocolat avec un peu de praliné, il te revigorera en un rien de temps.

\- Merci, fit Semi en mangeant le chocolat, c'est très bon." L'omega sentit ses forces revenir dès qu'il en avala un bout. "Je me sens mieux, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Au lieu de faire des potions de guérison, expliqua Satori tout en vendant des gâteaux à des clients qui passèrent devant son étal, je préfère préparer des patisseries avec les mêmes effets. C'est plus joli à l'oeil et cela a meilleur goût."

Eita fut de plus en plus attiré par le sorcier à coté de lui. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les villageois, il n'avait rien d'un démon et l'omega fut, au contraire, très touché par sa bonté et sa gentillesse. Un homme d'une grande carrure arriva devant leur stand.

Sa présence imposante, pour ne pas dire écrasante, intimida le blond qui devina rapidement que c'était un alpha. Tout en lui le montrait, surtout cette grande prestance. " Salut Wakatoshi, le salua gentiment Satori, comment ça va, au chateau?"

Eita déglutit. Cet alpha est le roi? Ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Bien, répondit le roi de son air impassible, mis à part que mon époux ne va pas tarder à mettre notre enfant au monde et cela me préoccupe beaucoup.

\- Donne à Tooru ce gâteau, déclara le sorcier en lui donnant une petite douceur, cela lui permettra de se détendre et de calmer les douleurs. Ah et Kenjirou te passe le bonjour.

\- Merci, et dis-lui que j'en fait de même, dit Wakatoshi en prenant la patisserie, as-tu trouvé un candidat pour ce que je t'ai confié?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Satori en regardant Eita du coin de l'oeil, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Sur ce, je vais prendre congès, déclara le roi en saluant Eita d'une courbette, passez une bonne journée.

\- De quoi le roi parlait-il?, demanda le blond à l'alpha, intrigué par ce que venait de dire Wakatoshi.

Satori lui adressa un sourire énigmatique : "Je te le dirai dès qu'on rentrera, Eita, il en profita ensuite pour retirer doucement du pouce le chocolat présent sur la commissure des lèvres du blond, tu avais du chocolat, murmura-t-il en portant le doigt à ses lèvres, délicieux."

Le coeur d'Eita manqua un battement tout comme l'odeur de chataigne de l'alpha lui monta à la tête.

 _Je commence à avoir chaud._

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison en pain d'épices, Kenjirou surveillait la cuisson de sa tourte aux herbes en approchant sa tête du four. "Il faudrait que je dise à Satori de mettre le four plus haut, maugréa l'omega, on risque de finir la tête dedans si quelqu'un nous pousse sans le faire exprès, c'est dangereux."

Le magicien se leva et fit apparaitre un chiffon dans ses mains pour sortir la tourte du four et la faire refroidir en invoquant un petit courant d'air. Kenjirou la posa ensuite sur la table pour en couper une part et la ramener à Taichi qui se reposait encore dans la chambre. L'alpha avait repris des couleurs grâce à l'infusion qu'il avait préparée et sa maladie était guérie.

Maintenant, il allait s'occuper à rétablir son corps. Taichi était assis en regardant les murs de cette drôle de maison. L'omega qui l'avait soigné, Kenjirou, lui avait expliqué pour Eita et il fut soulagé qu'il ne lui était arrivé rien de mal. Par contre, l'alpha continuait à emettre quelques réserves quant à la personne avec qui son frère était, à savoir un autre alpha comme lui, même si Kenjirou tentait de le rassurer là-dessus.

L'omega arriva à son chevet, une assiette avec une part de tourte à la main. "Voilà, en mangeant ça, tu reprendras rapidement des forces." A peine Taichi eut mangé un bout de ce délicieux mets qu'il repris des muscles d'un coup, comme s'il avait recouvré toute la force qu'il lui manquait. "Comment...?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai combiné ma cuisine avec ma magie, expliqua Kenjirou avec un sourire, j'ai aussi ajouté des plantes aux vertus guérisseuses."

Taichi sentit son coeur se réchauffer face à ce visage souriant, néanmoins, il voulait en qavoir plus sur lui et le sorcier qui vivait ici. "J'aimerai que tu me parles de ton ami alpha et toi." L'omega hocha la tête. Avec tout ce que son frère Eita et lui avaient vécu, c'était normal qu'il se méfiait encore : "Satori et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, raconta-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique, nous avons été élevés dans l'entourage de l'héritier du royaume de Shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi-sama. Enfin, maintenant, il en est le roi, en tous cas, Satori était son mage de cour et moi son assistant jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir vivre en pleine forêt en emménageant dans une maison en pain d'épices de sa création.

\- Pourquoi en pain d'épices?, demanda l'alpha, c'est étrange comme idée.

\- Satori adore mêler ses deux passions, la magie et la patisserie, expliqua Kenjirou en riant légèrement tout comme moi même si je préfère préparer des plats salés." L'omega posa l'assiette vide sur la table de chevet. "Tu n'as donc pas à soucier pour ton frère, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant doucement les mains, Satori est quelqu'un de bon."

L'odeur d'orange amère l'enveloppa de nouveau, comme pour le réconforter. Taichi se sentait bien auprès de cet omega dont il trouvait l'attitude polie et réservée bien charmante. Kenjirou sentit de nouveau le parfum de praliné émanant de l'alpha en face de lui. Celle-ci était redevenue plus dense à son grand soulagement, signe qu'il était guéri. Ils se perdèrent dans le regard l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Taichi prit la parole : "Je vais réparer ce que mon frère et moi avons mangé. Nous vous devons bien ça.

\- D'accord, fit Kenjirou en se levant, mais nous allons le faire ensemble."

Taichi hocha la tête, heureux au fond de lui de passer davantage de temps auprès de Kenjirou.

Satori fut étonné de voir sa fenêtre réparée lorsqu'Eita et lui atterirent devant la maison en pain d'épices. Le sorcier rangea son balais magique tandis que le blond transporta un panier rempli de victuailles. "Kenjirou, cria Satori, je suis de retour."

Il n'entendit que le silence.

"Mais que fait-il? se demanda-t-il pendant qu'Eita posa le panier sur la table. Des bruits de clapotis d'eau lui répondirent tout comme l'omega blond sentit un mélange d'effluves, il reconnut ceux de son frère mais fut étonné que ceux-ci furent en réalité une odeur de séduction. En tous cas, il allait mieux, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle.

"Sacré Kenjirou, taquina Satori, je savais que ton frère Taichi ne le laissait pas indifférent mais je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait les devants." Je devrai en faire de même. Le sorcier proposa alors en prenant la main d'Eita : "Je vais en profiter pour te montrer la chose dont Wakatoshi et moi parlions tout à l'heure. Kenjirou se chargera de ranger les provisions." Ils sortirent de nouveau dans la forêt. Eita se sentant d'emblée rassuré en sentant cette grande main chaleureuse dans la sienne.

Pendant ce temps, Kenjirou était en train de se détendre dans la baignoire, Taichi étant assis derrière lui en train de l'étreindre tendrement tout en humant son odeur d'orange amère. "Désolé si je ne parle pas beaucoup, s'excusa-t-il.

Ils avaient réparé ensemble la fenêtre puis l'omega avait proposé qu'ils se lavèrent ensemble à sa grande surprise. "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura Kenjirou en se retournant, j'ai moi-même un comportement très réservé." L'omega se blottit ensuite contre le plus grand tout en respirant ce parfum de praliné si enivrant. "Tu sens vraiment bon, Taichi, murmura-t-il contre son torse, je ne me lasse jamais de sentir ton odeur."

L'alpha lui rendit son étreinte en plongeant ses mains dans les courts cheveux châtain clair pour ensuite lui embrasser doucement le front. Lui aussi était attiré par cet omega, aussi bien pour son odeur que pour ce qu'il était.

Satori mena Eita jusqu'à une petite grotte située un peu plus loin dans la clairière où se trouvait un petit coffre niché près des pierres et emprisonné dans des lierres qui furent aussitôt dissipées dès que le sorcier leva la main.

L'omega fut surpris d'y voir des joyaux étincelants à l'intérieur. "J'avais l'habitude de garder ce coffre à la maison mais j'avais peur que cela attire trop d'intrus, lui expliqua Satori, ce trésor appartenait à Wakatoshi et possède des pouvoirs magiques. Seule la personne qui en est digne peut l'avoir et ainsi vivre dans la prospérité. S'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ce trésor deviendra maudit. Wakatoshi m'a demandé de le donner à celui que je jugerai digne de l'avoir."

Ce qui voulait dire que...

Eita fut ému au bord des larmes. Ces joyaux étaient une chance inespérée pour sa famille et lui de sortir de la misère."Tu es sûr que j'en ai le droit, Satori?"

L'alpha encadra le visage du blond en lui murmurant tendrement : "Tu as toujours fait passer le bonheur de ta famille avant le tien, Eita donc bien sûr que tu en as le droit." Satori rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien, chuchotant contre ses lèvres : "Je veux te voir sourire." Eita répondit timidement au baiser qui suivit, savourant la tendresse dont Satori faisait preuve avant de mettre les bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir davantage. L'odeur de chataigne se mêla avec celle du citron confit lorsque le sorcier l'enlaça contre lui en rompant le baiser à bout de souffle.

Eita poussa un gémissement lorsque Satori lécha le creux de son cou avant de le mordiller légèrement. Les omegas émettaient leurs odeurs à cet endroit donc c'était une zone sensible pour eux. "J'ai très envie de continuer, déclara Satori en posant un doux baiser sur le cou du blond, mais nous n'allons pas faire ça dans un lieu si peu romantique et puis, poursuivit-il en lui embrassant le front, je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

\- J'en avais aussi envie, lui dit Eita d'un ton rassurant, tu me plais beaucoup, Satori, contrairement aux alphas de mon village. J'aime bien être auprès de toi même si nous nous connaissons que depuis très peu de temps.

\- J'avoue que je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, déclara Satori en lui prenant la main, mais en te rencontrant, j'en ai eu un."

L'omega lui serra la main après lui avoir donné un petit baiser et tous deux quittèrent la petite grotte en entendant un petit frémissement provenant des buissons non loin. "Surement un animal, mentit Satori pour rassurer Eita. Il savait que quelqu'un les avait espionnés et au vu de l'absence d'odeur, il s'agissait d'un beta. De toute façon, si ce malotru était tenté de voler le trésor, il subira automatiquement la malédiction.

La belle-mère jubilait en marchant dans la forêt. Pour une fois que ce moins que rien d'omega servait à quelque chose. Son mari et elle avaient bien fait de les abandonner, Taichi et lui. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'ils finiraient dévorés par la sorcière cannibale, la vérité était toute autre. Elle retourna donc dans son foyer pour faire part de la nouvelle à Reon tout en ignorant les violentes quintes de toux qu'elle subissait.

Taichi et Eita passèrent la soirée à table en compagnie du sorcier et de son assistant, défendant malgré eux les habitants de leur village en expliquant qu'ils subirent la misère depuis longtemps dèjà surtout à cause de leurs terres arides. "Je peux leur proposer mon aide pour enrayer l'épidémie et aider à fertiliser leurs terres, proposa Kenjirou, avec un peu de magie, cela sera un jeu d'enfant.

\- J'ai essayé Kenjirou, soupira Satori d'un ton las, mais ils m'ont rejeté.

\- Il suffit que je me fasse passer pour un cuisinier et que je travaille à l'auberge du village, déclara Kenjirou d'un ton mutin, il y a bien une auberge là-bas, non?, s'enquit-il auprès des deux frères.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Taichi avant de se rembrunir.

\- Les omegas masculins sont mal vus au village, s'attrista Eita, et j'ai peur que tu sois rejeté aussi."

Satori, qui fut assis en face de lui, lui caressa doucement la main pour le réconforter tandis que Kenjirou le rassura : "Si je guéris tout le monde à l'aide de ma cuisine, ils me seront redevables.

\- Je te protégerai si jamais ils te tentent de faire du mal, fit Taichi d'un ton déterminé, je leur dirai que tu es mon futur compagnon.

\- J'accepte cette proposition avec joie, s'enthousiasma le magicien en rougissant légèrement. Taichi lui sourit tendrement tandis que Satori et Eita couvèrent le couple d'un regard attendri, heureux pour eux deux.

Le lendemain matin, Taichi et Eita furent surpris de voir le père devant la maison de pain d'épices. "Taichi, Eita, murmura Reon, les larmes aux yeux, vous êtes saufs, mes enfants.

\- Papa, cria Eita en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien."

Reon lui rendit son étreinte tout en regardant Tachi qui lui sourit. Il était tellement heureux de voir qu'ils allaient bien. "Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir abandonnés dans les bois.

\- Et mère?, lui demanda Eita en relachant son étreinte.

\- Elle n'est plus de ce monde, répondit Reon, elle est morte des suites de la maladie en me confiant que Taichi et toi étiez chez un sorcier qui gardait un fabuleux trésor qu'elle voulait voler mais je m'en contrefiche de cette histoire. J'ai passé des heures à vous chercher après que vous étiez partis dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rattrape et me force à rester à la maison en vérouillant la porte.

\- Comment savoir si vous dites la vérité?, demanda Satori qui apparut sur le seuil de la porte, Taichi et Eita ont beaucoup souffert par la faute de cette femme et vous n'avez rien fait pour les aider."

Eita voulut convaincre le sorcier de ne pas s'inquiéter mais la colère qu'il lut sur son visage l'en dissuada. Kenjirou qui se mit à coté de Taichi toisa aussi leur père d'un regard réprobateur. Les deux frères furent touchés qu'ils cherchèrent à les protéger mais ils savaient que tout allait bien.

Reon, de son coté, comprenait leur rancoeur. Il avait l'impression que l'alpha et l'omega qui habitaient dans cette étrange maison tenaient beaucoup à ses fils. "Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir pris soin d'eux comme il le fallait, déclara-t-il avec tristesse, la pauvreté dans laquelle je vis et l'attitude de ma femme ne justifiant pas mon comportement mais je souhaite tout faire pour me rattraper maintenant.

-"Papa..." Eita sentit la main rassurante de Satori sur son épaule tandis que celui-ci tandis une émeraude qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa main au bucheron. "On va voir si vous dites vrai. Prenez ce joyau.

\- Mais Satori..., se dépêcha de dire l'omega blond. Il savait que cette pierre était issue du coffre au trésor que gardait le sorcier. Si jamais son père mentait...

-...Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, Eita, le réconforta le sorcier, c'est juste pour vérifier."

Reon prit l'émeraude d'un air dubitatif en se demandant pourquoi cet alpha lui donnait ça. Voyant qu'il n'y eut aucun effet désastreux, Satori poursuivit : "Vu que vous ne subissez pas la malédiction, le trésor est à vous." Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre le coffre magique devant eux. "Je...Je ne sais quoi dire à part vous remercier infiniment.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Satori avec désinvolture, ce trésor devait être entre de bonnes mains, de toute façon. En voici, l'occasion rêvée.

\- Je vais t'aider, papa, déclara Taichi en portant le coffre avec lui, après nous irons acheter de quoi nous nourrir.

\- Je vais avec eux, dit Kenjirou en les rejoignant, je vais en profiter pour préparer un remède pour guérir les villageois.

\- Alors c'est vous la fameuse sorcière de la rumeur?, s'enquit Reon, je me disais bien que c'était exagéré.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple magicien, répondit l'omega, Satori est le véritable sorcier.

\- Ancien mage de cour, Kenjirou, rectifia l'alpha, en tous cas, fais bien attention une fois arrivé au village.

\- Mon père et moi, nous veillerons à ce que rien ne lui arrive, le rassura Taichi, je pense que je vais le porter moi-même, papa, ajouta-t-il en portant le coffre à bras le corps avec aisance sous l'oeil ébahi de Kenjirou, maintenant que j'ai recouvré toutes mes forces...

\- Et toi, Eita, tu viens avec nous?, demanda Reon à son fils cadet.

Eita se rembrunit légèrement. Il savait qu'il faisait preuve d'égoisme mais pour une fois, il décida de penser à lui-même : "Satori aura besoin d'un nouvel assistant donc je vais rester avec lui, répondit-il en souriant sous le regard étonné de Satori.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit d'un assistant qu'il a besoin, déclara le bucheron d'un ton amusé, quoiqu'il en soit, je te confie mon fils et je te remercie de faire preuve de tant de générosité à notre égard.

\- Vous avez droit au bonheur, dit seulement Satori avant de continuer en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Eita, et j'avoue que celui d'Eita suffit au mien."

L'omega eut un petit sourire en entendant ces mots. Ils les regardèrent partir dans la foret avant de regagner la maison en pain d'épices. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Satori, vu que tu n'as plus de trésor à garder?, le questionna Eita.

Satori porta tendrement la main du blond à ses lèvres : "J'ai très envie de fonder une famille, murmura-t-il en embrassant chacun des doigts, veux-tu être mon compagnon, Eita?"

L'omega retira sa main pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Satori répondit à ce baiser fougueux puis, une fois que celui-ci fut rompu, lui sourit amoureusement en entendant un "Oui, Satori." débordant de joie.

Quelques années plus tard, le village prospérait de nouveau grâce à l'aide d'un omega qui avait guéri tout le monde grâce à sa magie culinaire. Depuis, les omegas masculins étaient respectés et les préjugés sur les magiciens dispersés au grand bonheur de celui-ci qui vivait maintenant avec son compagnon bucheron. Le père de ce dernier coulait maintenant des jours tranquille tout en ayant la joie d'être grand-père.

Le bucheron, son époux et leur fils s'aventurèrent aussi souvent dans la forêt pour partir à la rencontre d'un couple heureux habitant avec leur fille dans une maison en pain d'épices, formant ainsi une famille unie et soudée, tel le lien indestructible qui unit les deux frères.

 **Voili voilouuu, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Le prochain conte sera La Belle et la Bête, et cela sera une spéciale Aoba Jousai (et non, le couple vedette ne sera pas du IwaOi même si le couple y sera dedans) et rating M. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête BokuAka and co. A bientôt.**


End file.
